lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
Brooklyn Hayes
Brooklyn "Brooke" Hayes is the main antagonist in LPS: Popular. Her background and living conditions have caused her to grow to become cold and harsh, engaging in a rivarly with Savannah which shows how she will stop at nothing to get what she wants, this along with her history of bullying overshadows her struggles with bulimia and her appearance. Appearance Brooke is introduced as a short-haired cat with blue eyes and blonde fur that fades to orange in season 1, (LPS #339), and keeps that look for the rest of the series. However, it is revealed that she didn't always look like this in "Who's That Girl?" (episode 1). She had a makeover done when she moved to California in 8th grade. Previously, she is shown to be a sitting real-haired cat with orange fur and hazel eyes, (LPS #78). Absolutely stunning gorgeous looks accompany her beautiful charisma. Personality Brooklyn is described as your typical high school mean girl: popular, controlling, and will stop at nothing to get what she wants, but it is possible that this is caused by her torn family. She also has an explosive temper, as shown in "Keep an Eye on Your Boy" (episode 22), where she screams and nearly runs Savannah over trying to get Mimi/Gigi. Although, this could be considered average: if you thought your arch-enemy stole your pet, then saw them showing her off, you may care enough to do that, too. However, this is not always the case. Brooke is tough and also insecure, as she has bulimia and anorexia which explains her insecurity. She also cares for others, as she did try to save her and Sage's relationship, as she truly loves him, but it is possible she is using her new boyfriend Malcolm to make Sage jealous and possibly win him back. It is also possible that she truly does love Malcolm and has gotten over Sage. Brooke may be a kind cat on the inside, but has been hardened by a difficult home life and the need to be perfect into someone she's not. History ''Before Popular'' Savannah was ''Brooke's BFF when she was younger. She always hung around with Savannah, and it was a tearful goodbye the last time they saw each other. Season 1 Brooke used to be the most popular girl in OCD, and rejected Savannah's friendship, and made fun of her and her looks, but after Savannah gets her new makeover, Brooke becomes jealous because of the attention Savannah was now getting. She texts her friend Rachel to "ruin her" by spraying ink on her from her pen. Brooke begins to make fun of Savannah's weight, telling her she looks like a sausage, making Savannah cry. She constantly calls her fat and tells her that she needs to lose weight. After she finds out that Savvy has asked Sage to be her partner for a project, she decides to spread rumors about Savannah to keep Sage away from her. Sage breaks her heart telling her that he doesn't want to see her anymore, much to Brooke's satisfaction, but Brooke then sees that Savannah sitting regularly with Tom Dawson at lunch. After school, she creates a plan called "Operation Fry the Sausage" to "destroy" Savannah. She invites Rachel and Alicia to her house, to tell her about her new plan, but soon, at lunch the next day, she sees that Tom has asked Savannah out. Due to her short temper and jealousy, she pulls Sage onto her lunch table and kisses him, to give herself more attention, but falls off into a tray of chocolate deserts along with Sage, as the whole school begins to laugh at her. He then gets mad at her and walks away. Brooke leaves school with Rachel and Alicia and goes to "The Cozy Shack" to calm down about the whole incident. She also tells her friends about the party she's going to throw for her 3rd year anniversary with Sage. She then tells the whole school about it the next day at lunch. At the party, Brooke dresses up as a devil and stores permanent black hair dye, super glue, rotten eggs and hair removal cream into her closet for Savannah's torture later on. When Savannah shows up, Brooke takes Tom upstairs and makes out with him on purpose for Savannah to see. She then meets up with Megan Collins and drives her to tears, as Sage witnesses it all. They have a fight and Sage leaves. Soon when Brooke is about to take out her supplies from her closet, she finds Savannah and Sage making out in it. She goes insane and attacks Savannah. After Sage finds out that Brooke was cheating on him, he breaks up with her and leaves with Savannah. Brooke then sees them dancing together and much to her jealousy again, she tells her guests to leave. After she is all alone, she faints on the floor. Season 2 Brooke wakes up on the spot she has fainted on. She begins to suffer from depression and a broken heart, staying at home for 3 weeks, thinking about Sage. After she sees Sage's new Tweet on her phone of a picture of him and Savannah with a caption saying "Luv u so much baby <3" she completely loses her mind and screams, throwing and flipping everything in her room, and accidentally hurting her pet cricket Gigi. She now decides to "destroy" Savannah again, not knowing that her pet Gigi, had ran away. She then get's the confidence to go back to school. Brooke returns at lunch, with her new boyfriend, Malcolm. Some are thrilled, some not. Brooke meets Brigitte and tells her that they should hang out. After lunch, she interrupts Savvy and Sage's make-out session and gives Sage back his sweat-shirt he gave her to wear. She apologizes to Sage and Savvy, but obviously doesn't mean it. She gives Savannah a flower, but still makes fun of her by telling her she reminds her of a bunny; "cute and chubby". Savannah growls at her, and Sage breaks up their fight and leaves for his next class. Savvy tells Brooke that she doesn't scare her, and tells her that the note she thought she wrote was "cute". Brooke denies this and leaves, calling Savannah a wiener-dog once again. Back at Brooke's home, she starts filling up Gigi's food bowl, calling her name, and of course, she doesn't come. Brooke fakes being hurt to try and call Gigi to her this way. She then realizes that Gigi isn't here. Brooke calls her mother, only to find out that she doesn't care for Gigi, and tells her to stop calling while she is at work. Brooke then realizes what she's done; Gigi had ran away because of her. The next day, at night, Malcolm drops Brooke off at her house, making a comment about how she never kisses him unless they're in public. Brooke then gives him a kiss and asks him if he got a modeling job for her. The day after, at school, Brooke comes over to Savannah and continues to mock her looks, before Lina and Genny take Savannah away from the "immature kitten". After school, Brooke is seen exercising, and sees that her mother bought her a new cricket, Lulu. Lulu seems to dislike Brooke and hisses at her. Brooke then goes outside and calls for Gigi. The next day, Brooke sees Gigi, now called Mimi, with Savannah at school. She loses her temper and runs after Gigi, taking her away from Savannah. Savvy tries to get Mimi away from Brooke. She knocks Brooke over in the process and catches Mimi who flew through the air after Brooke had fallen. Savannah protects Mimi from Brooke but she manages to snatch her back, Savannah does the same, and Brooke grabs the cricket again, only to be bitten by her. Mimi runs back to Savannah. Savvy lets Mimi choose who she would rather go with and she chooses Savvy. Savannah ]]decides to take Mimi back home, but is stopped by Brooke, who grabs Savannah with her claws and demands her to hand over the cricket. Savannah bites Brooke reflexively and Brooke swipes her face, in response, then grabs Savannah with her claws again. Savannah pushes Brooke and she slams into a locker, leading to her fall on the floor, bleeding and unconscious. Brooke is next seen in "Rock Bottom" (episode 24). She is heavily breathing in front of the lockers she was thrown into. She lifts her head. "Ow..." she says quietly, standing up. She walks over to Savannah. She spits and announces "Game OVER. YOU'RE A FEMALE DOG SANS IS MINE FEMALE DOG!" The bell rings as she runs away screaming. Her bloody footprints are staining the floor. She runs into the busy hallways of OCD, still screaming at the top of her lungs. "Savannah tried to kill me! HELP!" She falls onto the floor. People gasp and the screen turns black. An ambulance comes shortly and a teacher can be heard. Brooke is next seen in the hospital, covered with bandages and braces, lying in bed. Her mother sitting next to her. A heart monitor bleeping. "Mommy, it hurts." she faked. "It hurts so badly." "I know darling, I know." "I don't remember anything mommy... I'm so scared. I want my Gigi back." she cries. "Don't be scared darling. I'm going to fix all this. She will pay. I promise." Mrs Hayes says softly. "Who is she?" Brooke asks. "Oh. Brooke!" Ms. Hayes sighs. Her phone goes off. "I need to take this darling. Can I get you anything, while I'm gone?" "Coffee please mommy. I love you." Brooke says. Her mother gets off the chair and walks away saying "You really are delirious." Brooklyn gets up on her feet, looking towards where Ms. Hayes walked away. she giggles. "Coast is clear, girls," she says. Rachel Rivera and Alicia Hamilton come out from behind a wall. Brooke gets out of bed. "So...Are we cool?" She asks Rachel. "We're cool," she replies before they hug and celebrate having their friendship back together. "Nathan was a loser anyways," Rachel says. "A really bad kisser too." Brooke adds. "I missed you Rachy!" "I missed you too Brooky. Nobody kills my best friend and lives to tell the tale. I was wrong about that little wiener dog." Rachel said. "I'm glad you think so. Because we are going to end her life." Brooke says. The screen turns black. She soon comes home from the hospital and is found at Savannah's door with Mimi/Gigi by a leash. Savannah answers the door and starts whining uncontrollably and is soon shushed by Brooke."Oh my dog, would you shut up!" She starts "are you a wiener dog or a whiner dog, you're acting like i'm here to murder you or something." The camera is faced back to the surprised Savannah "you!" she begins "what are you-" Savannah turns to see the leashed Gigi/Mimi "oh, Mimi." Mimi/Gigi starts whining. Brooke corrects her "her name is Gigi" Brooke states "anyway, hello Savannah. I appreciate the warm welcome, i'll get straight to the point." She ties Gigi/Mimi to the potted plant and invites herself in Savannah's house, startling her, "hey, get out" she shouts while Mimi/Gigi is struggling to get off of the leash. The door shuts and Mimi/Gigi is left hearing the growls and whines of Savannah. Savannah was whining uncontrollably again "will you relax, I just want to talk" Brooke says, Savannah looks down to her now visible claws."I'll call the cops if you try anything" says Savannah. Brooke returns with a comeback of her own, insulting Savannah,"oh Savvy, I wouldn't waste time in jail for someone as insignificant as you." Savannah calms her growling "fine, talk" she says."Great!" Brooke exclaims and steps forward, making Savvy whine more."I'd just like to formally let you know that I've decided to press assault charges." Savvy begins to worry then replies "nice try. That's not how the law works, you clawed me first." Brooke began again " as far as i'm concerned you bit me first." she stated firmly "what kind of monster are you? Luckily I got tested and I didn't get your rabies" she said mockingly."I don't have rabies and I didn't bite you first" Savannah said, her voice getting louder "it was self-defense and you know it." she said protectively."Is that so, do you have any witnesses?" She asked. Savannah caved "no but, your cricket saw" she said."Did you pass-out in front of the whole school covered in blood?" Brooke asked accusingly,"no but-" Savvy started but, was cut off by Brooke "were you in the hospital with a serious head trauma?" accusingly asking again, "no but, I got stitches" Savvy said trying to protect her case. Brooke began laughing then replied "no one cares" she said. Savannah let out an insulted sigh. Brooke went on "do you have a top echelon lawyer, whom one of the most expensive firms in Orange County?" Brooke thought about it a little "in fact," she started "have you sought any sort of legal counsell at all?" She asked. Savvy hung her head "I didn't think so" Brooke added "you really don't have much of a case, do you?" Brooke thought of another reason "there was also the fact that you took my pure bred pet, come to think of it I could really go after you for theft, too" Savvy was broken, she hung her head. Brooke went on "My my, I can't imagine how costly the lawyer bills would be for your family if you entered into a legal battle with me. And to top it off, when I win my case, which let's face it, I will. You'll pay the full amount of which I'm suing you for, which includes physical and emotional damages." Savvy shot back "why are you doing this? You know my family can't afford any of this." Brooke replied "I know." Savvy questioned again "then why?" Brooke having her back to Savannah the whole time answered "because I have to." she replied. Savannah, obviously worried, shot back "no, you don't! You don't need my money, you have everything! You won Brooke, okay. You have Gigi on a $700 designer leash for barking out loud. What more do you want from me?" Brooke slowly faced Savannah and answered ,"I want Sage." "What?" asks the taken back Savvy "are, are you serious? I can't make Sage love you." Brooke replied "I'm not asking you to make Sage love me, you stupid mutt, I can make that happen just fine on my own, I'm asking you to break up with him, and really it's not a request, it's more of a demand." Savannah stuttered and Brooke went on with her statement " you will break up with your stolen boyfriend, and you will not tell him or anyone a thing" Savannah let out a small "no" Brooke went on "if anyone, anyone finds out about this conversation, I will go through with my charges" Savannah, on the verge of crying, let out more "no"'s. Brooke walked out of the house, seeing Gigi/Mimi "Let's go Gigi, we wouldn't want you to end up smelling like a filthy sausage dog again. Or catching her flees." Savannah didn't move and stayed standing, facing where Brooke was standing " this, but-" Savannah stuttered and ran out to see Brooke and Gigi. Brooke turned "I have my papers ready to go, you have 24 hours."he said before walking away, leaving Gigi/Mimi on Savvy's porch. Savvy ran to the cricket but, was taken by surprise as Brooke grabbed the leash "come on Gigi" she said, then pulled the whining cricket behind her. Relationships 'Savannah Reed - Savannah used to be best friends with Brooke until 8th grade, when Brooke went to go live in California. 4 years later, Savannah comes to live in California as wel, and reunites with Brooke. Although seeing how popular she now was, she didn't want anything to do with Savannah anymore and starts to bully her. After Savannah gets her makeover, Brooke gets jealous of her and Sage, her own boyfriend, and tries to make Savannah's life a living nightmare. 'Rachel Rivera - '''One of Brooke's friends and the second most popular girl at OCD. Rachel, along with Alicia follow Brooke around and help her with her plans of ruining Savannah's social life. She soon starts to feel bad for her actions and begins to deny Brooke's orders to her party, only to reunite with Brooke after she was badly hurt by Savannah. 'Alicia Hamilton -''' One of Brooke's friends and the third most popular girl at OCD. She has a hyper personality and, along with Rachel, follows Brooke around and helps her with her plans of ruining Savannah's social life but only because she tries to be a good friend to Brooke. After the whole incident at Brooke's party, Alicia leaves with Rachel, but back at school, Alicia tells Rachel that she misses Brooke and that she was a good friend. 'Sage Bond - '''Brooke's ex-boyfriend. Before their break up, they had been together for almost 3 years and had a close bond but after Sage found out that Brooke was cheating on him, he began going out with Savannah. He seems to be the only male in the series that Brooke seems to genuinely care for deeply for and even forces Savannah to break up with him so she has a shot at dating him again. 'Tom Dawson '- Tom used to have a crush on Brooke back in 10th grade. He tried to make her jealous by pretending to go out with a girl Brooke hated, Megan. After Tom falls in love with Savannah, he forgets about Brooke, but she blackmails him into hurting his new girlfriend. He tells Savannah that he screwed up. He leaves Brooke's party, obviously still in love with Savannah. 'Megan Collins - 'Megan used to be Brooke's friend after she moved to California, but Brooke gets mad at her for going out with a boy named Carter, back in 8th grade and now hates her, and even makes her cry. 'Mimi/Gigi - Gigi is currently Brooke's pet cricket; Mimi used to be Savannah's after she found her lost outside and covered in scars. After Savannah brought her to school, Brooke attacked Savannah and accused her of stealing her pet which caused major problems for her. She now lives with Brooke. Malcolm - Brooke's current boyfriend and a famous model. She appears to love him deeply, although in a private scene it is revealed that she does not care all that much about him. She may be dating him only to make Sage jealous. Reception Brooklyn's harsh and brutal personality and way of life made fans distant from her character, not feeling much sympathy for her as she appears to bully Savannah for little, to no, reason. However, her backstory and subtle hints at her struggle with anorexia and a poor home life caught the attention of some fans who developed a liking towards Brooklyn. Trivia * She is LPS 339 * It is possible that Brooke is named after a girl named Brooke in a 1999 - 2001 series called Popular. **The name Brooklyn is of English origin, and means "Stream". The name Brooke is also of English origin, and of similar meaning: "Lives by the stream". Brook is another name for a small stream or river. * It is possible she wears contacts, as she used to have hazel eyes and wore glasses. * She struggles with bulimia nervosa , an eating disorder that involves serious binge eating and then deliberately vomiting to get rid of the weight gained from the food, and anorexia nervosa, another eating disorder often seen as a consequence of bulimia, which involves the extreme fear of gaining weight and the desire to be thin. It is also possible that she has major depressive disorder (MDD), or bipolar disorder. * She used to have a pet cricket named Mitsy before she adopted Gigi. * Despite the fact that Sage knew that she cheated on him and that Brooke being aware of that, Brooke still thinks she can win Sage back somehow. * Though Brooke says she only wants end Savvy's social life, deep down she probably wants end Savannah's life for real. * Brooke has some severe insecurity issues. * She probably has some anger issues as well. * It is also most likely she suffers from a really bad form of HPD or Histrionic Personality Disorder. * There are many theories on why Brooke is so mean. ** Some say her father's death could have been the reason. ** Some say that her mother's attitude towards Brooklyn might have influenced the latter. ** Some say that she probably was bullied when she first moved to California, which would probably explain why she got a makeover. * In Episode Two, it is mentioned that Brooke is the head cheerleader. ** However, she has probably missed many meets. * Brooke formerly liked a boy named Carter, someone whom Megan Collins also had a crush on. ** This was probably before she met Sage Bond. ** It is hinted that Megan got Carter and Brooke didn't, and she is slightly jealous of that. * Despite the lack of interaction with her mother, Brooke becomes genuinely sweet when she talks to her. ** This hints that when Brooke told her mother. "I love you" in the hospital, she really meant it. * Brooke seems to be influenced by the people she interacts with (except Savannah). Quotes : SANS IS MINE FEMALE DOG!" : - Brooke to Savannah. : : ''I'm sorry, i don't think that apology was good enough. My mother sure won't be pleased about this, neither will my lawyer. My mother's been discussing the case with him. Judging by my serious injuries and the complete lack of witnesses or security cameras in that hallway... Well, if i were to press charges, things sure wouldn't look so good for you. : - Brooke threatening Savannah after her apology. : : Savannah: Tell me, Brooke, do you remember anything? : Brooke: Excuse me? : Savannah: Seventh grade, being friends. We were best friends, Brooke. We shared everything. Does that ring a bell for you or you just not give a rat's tail? : Brooke: That was a long time ago. : Savannah: So long ago that you've forgotten everything? The memories, how much we meant for each other? : Brooke: You mean nothing to me. You might have others fooled, Savannah, but i see you for who you are. Innocent, sweet wittle Savvy, never meant any harm to anybody, and oh! You better be nice to her, or she'll cry! Your innocent acts don't work on me. Sending me those pictures? That was really clever! You were just so sneaky. : : This means war, Savannah. You messed with the wrong feline. (...) It's too late for that. I'm going to take everything you ever loved, just like you did to me. And i'll leave you with nothing. You'll see exactly how it feels to hit rock bottom. : - Brooke to Savannah. Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:OCD Students Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters: Season 2 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Villians Category:Characters with Makeovers